Lost Things
by Dengirl
Summary: Follow on from Fixed Things. Sometimes a ruby is just a ruby. Sometimes it's much, much more.


**Chapter One**

The TARDIS span in the Vortex, she had reached the point in space her pilot had wanted. She didn't want to be in this place.

She reached out to her pilot, her Time Lord, wrapping him in her healing glow. She felt his mind respond to her touch, and satisfied she withdrew and waited for him.

***************************************

The sound of arguing echoed round the corridors.

"You should have told me, I had a right to know!"

"I couldn't, he made me promise!"

"And look where that's got us, we're stuck who knows where or when. The TARDIS has stopped and he's in a coma!"

"Don't blame me, he didn't even tell me it was this bad!"

"So, he lied to both of us. Then why are we angry at each other and not him?"

The two arguers looked over at the third person in the room, lying on the med-table deathly still, bathed in the gold green light of the TARDIS.

Jack sighed and brushed a stray chestnut lock from the Doctor's forehead.

"How long did he say he would need to be like this?"

Martha sat down in the only chair in the room. "He didn't say, it could be hours, days, weeks, I don't know," she yawned absently.

"Listen, I'll take first watch, you go and get some sleep."

Martha nodded and stretched before standing up. "Okay, call me if anything changes."

Jack waited until Martha had left and settled into the chair before speaking.

"Listen old girl, I know you're still mad at me, but we need your help, he needs your help. I know it was us humans that damaged him, but now's not the time for recriminations."

He smiled when the TARDIS gave a soft rumble in reply. He felt the softest of tickles at the edge of his mind; it had been a while since she had done that.

The reassuring presence of the TARDIS and soft glow of the med-bay lights lulled Jack to sleep. He woke with a start, when the TARDIS shifted violently.

He picked himself up of the floor and looked towards the bed. Unsurprisingly, it was empty; he steadied himself as the TARDIS lurched again. He staggered out of the med-bay and stumbled into Martha, who was also trying to keep upright.

They looked at each other.

"The Doctor!" they said together

***********************************

The Doctor realised it was asking a lot of the TARDIS to break through the barrier, but ask he had to. Now he was clinging on for dear life to the console.

"I know, I know, just a little while longer," he soothed.

The TARDIS grumbled at him, but doubled her efforts; the more familiar sound of the TARDIS in flight was music to his ears. This preceded the entrance of Jack and Martha.

"Doctor!" they both yelled together.

"Martha, Jack," he replied innocently.

"Don't try that with us," Jack snorted, arms folded. "What the hell did you see in that file?"

The Doctor hesitated, "He wants something that should never see the light of day again."

Jack saw that look cross the Doctor's face again. Whatever it was, it must be something terrible to make the Doctor afraid.

"Doctor, what is it?"

The Heart of Myknar," he said simply.

Jack laughed, "That's just a myth."

"Excuse me, the heart of what?" Martha interrupted.

"Myknar, an ancient treasure from the dark times," Jack answered.

"Sounds like a really big diamond or something," Martha said.

"Is it lost treasure, this guy just a thief?" Jack looked at the Doctor.

The Doctor wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry, both of you. It's not a lost treasure, I wish it was. No, it's something far, far worse, something I thought would never come back to haunt me."

He looked into the distance, with that look both Jack and Martha knew, lost in some distant memory, far beyond their own existence.

"So if it isn't treasure, what the hell is it?" Jack persisted.

"It's not called the Heart of Myknar for nothing, it's literally a heart," the Doctor didn't elaborate.

Jack blinked, a frown creasing his face. "How can it be a heart?"

"Just trust me, it was a real heart at one time, but you're right, it is a gem. But it was a heart, it's just fossilised over the centuries."

"So what, this guy just a thief?"

"Perhaps, but what I want to know, is how he knew about it. I think our friend may not be working alone after all."

"But no-one knows where it is, people have been looking for it forever," Jack said.

"So how does he expect us to find it?" Martha asked.

The Doctor cleared his throat and looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"Well, I know exactly where it is," he said quietly.

Both Jack and Martha looked at him.

"How do you know that, nobody knows that," Jack said.

"Because I hid it," the Doctor replied.

"What?" Jack blinked.

"It's a long story, a long, long story," the Doctor said as he fiddled with the console.

"So, spill it," Jack insisted.

**********************************

"Let me get this straight. This heart thing, it was once the heart of an ancient warlord, from what did you call it?" Martha asked.

"The Dark Times, before even my people existed. When he died, a war broke out over who should claim his body. They believed his heart was the source of his power and to some extent it was true, he did seem to have magical powers. Anyway, like I said, at first it was just a civil war until someone stole the body and took the heart. When they found out it had been sold to a little know group of Myknar worshippers, the war went galactic and spread from there. The cult disappeared until the war ran its course, then popped up, larger than life, started a religion and their own holy war. They were eventually defeated, what was left fled and took the heart with them. They re-surfaced about five hundred years ago, and started preaching the same old stuff, but this time it was different."

"How so?" Jack asked.

"The Time Lords, we weren't around the first time, remember. This time they saw what was coming, so instead of interfering directly, they sent someone to infiltrate the cult and steal the heart, or the ruby as it was now."

Jack stiffened, "They sent you."

"Yes, they thought it best, just in case I got caught, they could say I was rogue Time Lord and deny all knowledge about the plot. Getting in was quite easy, but getting out with the heart proved more, let's say difficult."

The Doctor went quiet, the haunted look returning to his eyes.

"Doctor, what happened?" Martha asked gently.

"I couldn't use the TARDIS, so I had hired a ship, pirates in fact, but I digress. They chased us across three star systems, we were ahead until one of the engines malfunctioned. To cut it short, the captain bundled me and the heart into a life pod, against my will, turned around and rammed the cruiser chasing us. There were over a hundred people on that ship, they all died."

The Doctor fell silent and let out a few deep breaths, seemingly finished the story.

"So where did you hide it?" Jack prompted.

"Hmm, oh yes, sorry. Well, I was supposed to take it back to Gallifrey, but I didn't think we should have it either, it had a way of corrupting people. So I took it to the Null Zone."

Jack looked up sharply, "The Null Zone, but that's out of bounds, all the shipping lanes have been closed off. You can't take the TARDIS there, she won't function."

The familiar thump of the TARDIS landing interrupted the conversation.

"I know. That's why I've brought us here. C'mon, we've got treasure to find."

The Doctor grabbed his coat and flung open the TARDIS door.

Martha and Jack followed just behind. Both of them stopped and stared at the scene in front of them.

"You have got to be kidding," Martha gasped.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

"Welcome to Space Port Royal!" the Doctor exclaimed arms outstretched.

Martha and Jack stared at the scene in front of them.

"They can't be, that's impossible," Martha said.

Stretching out before them, were what could only be described as sailing ships, like the ones you saw in old pirate movies , only much bigger.

Both Martha and Jack jumped when a loud hissing filled the air. A large plume of smoke and steam billowed from beneath on of the ships. People scurried around them, undoing ropes and throwing then to someone onboard.

The air was filled with steam and noise as the ship rose in a graceful manner. That was until a piercing hiss that nearly ruptured Martha's eardrums, and the ship shot away into the sky.

"Sorry, should have told you to cover your ears!" the voice of the Doctor rose above the noise.

By the time the steam and smoke had cleared, the doctor was not in sight.

Jack looked round in confusion. He spotted a flash of tan coat; the Doctor was talking to what looked like a talking carpet. He bowed slightly and the creature let out what sounded like a guffaw, and slapped the Doctor heartily on the back.

"Speed of the winds to you traveller," the carpet rumbled and lumbered of, still laughing.

"There you are!" the Doctor shouted. "C'mon, it's getting dark. I know a nice little place to stay."

With that, he spun round, and with a swish of his coat was off, rapidly followed by a still perplexed Jack and Martha.

**************************************

"There goes the Spirit, may the winds protect her," the girl behind the bar said.

"Aye, her protection has been a bit thin of late," the man helping her replied.

"Is it true what the sailors are saying? That the Wyrm had been sighted in the Outreaches?"

"You don't want to listen to old sailors' talk girl."

"But if has been seen, then that means he's returning."

"Hush child, customers coming."

"But father, what if he is returning, the face-changer."

*************************************

The Doctor had been unusually quiet as they walked along the narrow streets.

"I don't think he told us everything," Martha whispered.

"I think so too, but if he doesn't want to say, he won't," Jack replied.

"You know, it's rude to whisper, especially when the person you're whispering about can hear you."

The Doctor had stopped outside a large white painted inn; the sign read The Pirate's Rest.

"Here we are, the best inn in the port, according to my friend at the docks."

Without waiting for them to reply, he pushed open the door and breezed into the inn.

*****************************

The girl looked up at the sound of the door opening. A blur of brown swept across the room, she barely noticed the two others enter, distracted as she was by the light bulb smile of the person in front of her.

"What can I get you sir?" she smiled back.

"Actually I was looking for some rooms for the night, two if you have them," the man replied.

"I'll have to ask my father, would you excuse me?"

The man smiled that smile again as she went to the open door at the back. A few minutes later she returned with an older gentleman.

"We have two room available sir, will you be requiring breakfast in the morning?"

The man smiled that smile again. "Not for me, but for my two companions. I'll pay in advance for anything they require."

The man rummaged around in his coat pocket and pulled out a velvet bag, the chink of coins inside rang out as he opened the bag. He took out what looked like a handful of gold coins and laid them on the counter.

"That should cover any expenses," he said and put the bag back in his pocket.

"Sir, that's way too much, I couldn't take it," the other man protested.

"Non-sense, they way my life goes, they have to leave in the middle of the night. Call in a security deposit if it makes you feel better about taking it."

"Alright sir, the rooms will be ready in a couple of hours."

"Brilliant, can I leave my two companions in your fine hostelry, whilst I attend to some business."

The man nodded but the other man was already heading back to his two companions.

********************************

Jack and Martha had watched as the Doctor produced what looked like a handful of gold coins and pass them over the bar. A few minutes later he walked over to where they were sitting.

"I don't want any arguments over this, stay here, order what you like it's all paid for. I should be back by dinner."

"But Doctor…" Jack began.

"Just do it Jack!" he snapped, turned on his heel and stormed out of the door.

"He is tetchy," Martha said.

"Yep, but he wants to stay put it must be for a reason. Alright, the tab is paid for, let's order some lunch," Jack smiled broadly.

****************************************

The Doctor ignored the looks he was getting as he strode down the narrow ally. Act like own the place, that's what he'd told Martha.

Be bold, he told himself as he opened the door. He was instantly assailed by the smell of alcohol and narcotics. He settled himself at a table furthest away from prying eyes and unwanted attention; he hoped that the person he was meeting would be on time.

"Hey you, you're sitting at my table," a gruff voice broke into his thoughts.

The Doctor sighed. "It never rains…"

"I said you're sitting at my table human," the voice repeated.

"Really, I didn't see a reserved sign," he replied calmly.

"What," the voice growled.

"I said…." The Doctor began to repeat.

"I heard what you said," the voice snapped.

The Doctor suddenly found himself hauled off his chair, the noise now echoing round the silent bar. He found himself face to tusk with a Truskan, a brutish looking specimen, even for a Truskan.

"I dare you to repeat that again," it growled.

"Actually he's right you know, there is no reserved sign," said a voice from the shadows.

The voice was followed by a woman and the walking carpet from the docks, all eight feet of it.

"Go away R'frax, this isn't your business," the Truskan growled.

"Oh but it is, he's a friend of mine, so that makes it my business. So push off Grav and take your cronies with you."

The walking carpet gave a warning rumble to back up the blatant threat.

The Truskan let go of the Doctor's lapels and snorted. "Later human," and walked off, followed by his cohorts.

The Doctor smoothed his coat and jacket.

"Hello R'frax, nice to see you again."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

The woman grinned and threw her arms round the doctor in a rib crushing hug. "It's been too long in my opinion Doctor. You've regenerated again. I like it, sort of cute in a skinny kind of way. Still a trouble magnet I see"

"Is that how you knew it was me?" the Doctor asked.

"That and Grax here, he called me as soon as he found out who you were."

"Of course, I forgot he was mildly telepathic."

"Anyway, as soon as he told me you were back, I hot footed it here from the Widow. I take it if you're here it's to do with the Heart."

The Doctor nodded all joy at see his friend again gone from his face. "I'm afraid so."

"Treasure seekers again, they never learn," R'frax shook her head.

"Not this time, I think someone's after its power," the Doctor said, the serious tone in his voice making it low and quiet.

R'frax looked shocked. "No-one could be that arrogant or stupid."

"Oh I think they are," the Doctor said.

"That means you need to get inside the Labyrinth, my ship is yours to command."

"Not this time, you have to let the crew decide, this isn't a treasure hunt," the Doctor said sharply.

"I knew my crew Doctor, they'll follow you into the Void if you ask them. Grax tells me you have two companions with you, have you told them yet? She leant forward, "They have the right to know."

"I know my companions too, they won't run away," the Doctor said.

"In that case, they'll be welcome on my ship. Where are they?"

"Staying at a place called the Pirate's Rest."

"I know the place. Grax, go back to the Widow, tell them we sail at sunrise. Alright Doctor, let's go get your friends."

They stepped out into a rapidly cooling evening.

"The Rest is clear across the other side of the city. It'll be dark before we get there. We'd better hurry, the streets aren't as safe as they used to be, even for Port Royal," R'frax breathed.

"Right, it seems like a lot has changed since I was last here, I can feel it in the air."

The Doctor looked up and down the alley, and then turned to look at R'frax.

"What's been going on?"

"Strange things have been happening, sightings of lost ships, some centuries old, some only a few weeks ago. People seeing phantoms of dead loved ones, and sometimes of one still lying in the bed next to them."

The Doctor sniffed the air. "Sometimes ghosts aren't ghosts. Perhaps I should see one of these ghosts for myself. Mind you, I think the first thing we should do is run!"

"I see you human!" the shout came from out of the fog.

******************************

Martha looked out of her window, she was getting worried. The Doctor had been gone for hours, she fretted that he had gotten into more trouble than he could handle. A knock at the door drew her attention.

"Martha its Jack, can I come in?"

"Sure," she replied.

Jack entered and walked over to join her at the window. "You're worried about him too."

"Yeah, it's getting late and cold, and I've got a feeling something's terribly wrong here."

***********************************

The Doctor was running, again, his hearts racing, feet thudding on fog covered stone. He felt more than saw R'frax running at his side. He strained his ears to listen for their pursuers; he could still hear their heavy breathing and their footfalls, not too far behind.

He made a sharp turn right, pulling R'frax with him, dragging her behind a stack of barrels. They both held their breath as Grav and his gang ran past, and their footsteps faded into the distance.

R'frax let out a relieved breath. "I'd forgotten about all the running," she panted.

"Yeah, but its fun," the Doctor flashed a grin at her. "I can't hear them anymore, we'd better get going before they realise and double back.

He stepped out from behind the barrels and stopped dead.

"I think I've found one of your phantoms."

In front of him, hovering a few inches above the ground was the figure of a small child. Its hands were stretched towards the Doctor, tears streaming down its face.

"Daddy?" it asked.

The Doctor stretched out a hand to touch the others hand.

"Doctor, no!" R'frax shouted and dived for him.

Too late, the girls' hand touched the Doctor's and he stiffened as though an electrical current was passing through him. The crack of energy filled the air, sending the Doctor crashing against the barrels.

"Go away, foul thing!" R'frax screamed and ignored it as it faded away, her attention on the still form of the Doctor, crumpled against the barrels.

**************************************

Martha shivered as she looked down onto the fog filled street. There had been a flurry of activity, people moving with great haste, and she could hear the door of the inn being bolted as soon as the last patron had left.

Since then she hadn't seen a single soul, but she swore she could see shapes moving in the fog. She wished that Jack had stayed, but he had gone back to his room. It was times like this, that she missed the reassuring form of the Doctor.

"Martha," a voice suddenly whispered in her ear.

She let out an involuntary squeak and smiled.

"Doctor, that's not nice," she said and turned, and went pale.

The figure in front of her couldn't be the Doctor. He seemed to be fading in and out of existence, a bloody hand held out towards her.

"Martha, please help me," he whispered, blood dripping from his outstretched hand.

Martha swallowed her fear. "I don't know what you are, but you're not the Doctor."

The ghostly figure ignored her and stepped closer, reaching out. "Martha, I need you, please."

Martha backed up until she felt the wall against her back. The figure advanced and finally touched her.

Electricity coursed through her body. She knew she was screaming, but couldn't stop herself. She closed her eyes as the ethereal figure of the Doctor enclosed her in an embrace.

She opened her eyes as the door crashed to the floor, and Jack leapt over the splintered wood, gun in hand.

"Martha, are you okay?" he asked, eyes flicking round the now empty room.

***************************************

"It-it was horrible," she said five minutes later, as she sat wrapped in a warm blanket by the inns crackling fire.

"I saw the Doctor, I looked like him, sounded like him, but it couldn't be," she shivered.

The innkeeper came over with a large flagon of steaming spiced wine, which Martha took gratefully.

"Aye, there's been many phantoms like that seen in the last few months, too many for my liking. First it was just those that were dead, now people are seeing the living made phantoms, like your friend here."

Jack sat next to Martha, trying to add his body heat as she was still shivering.

"They can't be real phantoms, they don't exist," Jack said.

"So I keep telling people, but they don't listen.

Jack was about to say something else when there was a loud banging at the door.

"I know your in there Kellis, open this damn door!" a woman's' voice yelled.

"That R'frax the innkeeper's daughter said.

"Open this door, you windbag, or I'll drop this poor man on his head in a minute!"

The innkeeper hurried over to the door and hastily slid back the locks and pulled the door.

"About time too," the woman said and laid her burden down on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four**

Martha glared at the pretty brunette as she fussed over the still unconscious form of the Doctor.

"What did you do to him?!" she snapped.

The brunette glared back, unfazed by Martha's open hostility and continue to hold the Doctor's head.

"Listen sweetie, you maybe one of his companions, but me and this man go back further than you've been alive, So can the hostility and help him."

They managed to get him upstairs to Jack's room and lay him on the bed.

"Can you hold his head still Jack? That's a nasty cut," Martha said.

"I'll go wake up the physician,"R'frax said and moved towards the door.

"There's no need," Martha said.

"That cut needs a physician," R'frax bristled.

"I am a physician," Martha snapped

R'frax snorted. "I don't think so, I'm fetching a proper physician. I'm not letting him be treated by a witch."

Martha's face clouded. "Jack, if you don't get her out, I'm not going to be responsible for what happens."

R'frax went to step forward, but Jack barred her way. "Why don't we step outside for a little while, it's a little crowded in here. Why don't we go and get that hot water from the kitchen. "

He gently but firmly ushered R'frax to the door, giving Martha an 'I'll handle it' look.

*******************************

"If that witch harms him, she'll not live to be hung,"R'frax growled.

Jack sighed, "She's not a witch. On her planet women are allowed to do anything they want, including being a physician."

"So, she is a healer."

"Yeah a damn fine one at that. So if you promise not to burn her at the stake, you're welcome back in, okay?"

R'frax nodded. "I guess I've still got a lot to learn."

****************************

Martha ignored R'frax and gently wiped away the dry blood. The cut looked messy but thankfully not deep, it had stopped bleeding at least. She finished cleaning the wound quickly, as the Doctor was starting to stir.

She almost dropped the hot water when the Doctor shot upright.

"Virran!" he yelled, and then "Oww!" as a sharp pain shot through his head.

Martha placed the bowl on the floor and pushed the Doctor back until he was resting against the pillow.

"Don't even think about moving, not for a while," she ordered.

"Doctor, you shouted Virran when you came too, who's Virran?" Jack asked.

The Doctor went to sit up, giving Martha a don't stop me glare as he pushed himself upright.

"Not a who, those phantoms are called Virran. They're a vampiric race, feed off physic energy, did any of you see a scary version of me by any chance?"

"I did, it tried to electrocute me or something," Martha shivered.

"It wasn't trying to electrocute you, it was trying to feed of you. But humans aren't psychic, so it left you alone, me on the other hand I was a three course meal. If R'frax hadn't distracted it, I would have been squeezed like a lemon."

"My pleasure," R'frax said

"Anyway, there should be no Virran, not here, not anywhere. They were banished over millennia ago, if they're back, then it's not good, and it definitely means our friend has connections off-world."

He got off the bed and crossed to the window and stared out at the street. His eyes narrowed as he saw the figures flitting like nightmare moths in the fog.

"Why here, why now, you're a very nasty coincidence," he murmured. He drew in a deep breath and turned away from the window.

"Right, I think its time we left."

****************************

The sun was beginning to break through the fog, and the port was starting to come to life.

The little group went unnoticed as they walked along the quay. The Doctor had insisted they go ahead, as he needed to purchase a few things

"So R'frax, you and the Doctor, how long have you known each other?" Jack asked.

"Long enough," she replied. "The Widow is down here, come on, we have to be ready to sail when the Doctor arrives."

The Widow was more like the pirate ships Martha had seen in the movies. She was sleek, not as big as the other ships, but exuded a quiet air of menace.

"Welcome aboard the Widow," R'frax said, acknowledging the crew as the called out "Captain" as they went by.

"Welcome back Captain," one man said.

", show our guest to their quarters."

"Is he not with you ma'am?"

"He's coming, let's be ready to cast off when he does. Post a watch to welcome him aboard."

"Aye Captain."

************************************

The Doctor thanked the shopkeeper and added the package to the rest. It had been a long time since he had need of stuff he had purchased. But, then again, he thought he would never have to. If there wereVirrans, then who knows what else was on the loose.

He had seriously thought about sending Jack and Martha back to Earth, with the TARDIS. The Labyrinth and the Outreaches were for the foolish and the suicidal, of which you could say he was both.

He had scrapped the idea of trying to send them home, they would never hear of it, so it was probably better to let them stay. At least that way he could try and protect them.

By the time he reached the port it was bustling. He couldn't help but notice the stares he was getting and the hushed comments after he had passed.

He almost turned round and asked when one woman whispered. "The Face-Changer, it must be. She wouldn't dare come here if he hadn't come back."

"Lord save us all if he has," her friend whispered back.

He was glad when he saw the Widow and quickened his pace.

The sailor who had been posted to look out for him stood up rapidly.

"Permission to come aboard?" the Doctor asked.

"Permission granted, sir."

"Please, don't call me sir," the Doctor said as he climbed the ramp.

He bore the following 'sirs' of the other sailors with dignified embarrassment, until he disappeared below deck. He knocked on R'fraxs' door and entered before she replied.

"You really will have to stop them from calling me sir, it rather embarrassing," he said as he threw the bundle of packages onto the desk and plonked himself down in the chair opposite her.

"I will do no such thing, they respect you, deal with it," she retorted.

The Doctor sighed. "Respect'll be no good where we're going."

"So, it is the Labyrinth, you're not intending to do what I think you're going to do.

"Yes, I'm going to retrieve the Heart."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five**

Jack climbed the steps to where the Doctor was leaning against the railings.

"Hey, we didn't know you were back," he said as he joined him.

"Sorry, got caught up in other business."

"Yeah, about that other business?" Jack asked.

The Doctor turned away from looking at the busy quayside. "We'd better get below, we'll be casting off soon."

Jack knew he was avoiding the question, which was his way of telling him to back off, for now.

*****************************************

Martha and Jack were surprised to find that the inside of the Widow was made of metal. It made sense; a wooden ship wouldn't survive in space, the wood being only cosmetic. The Doctor busied himself checking both of their harnesses.

"Oww!" Martha exclaimed as the Doctor yanked hard on the strap.

"It has to be tight, and you'll need these," he said, dropping a pair of yellow foam earplugs into her hand.

"It's going to get noisy," he said as he gave Jack a pair and settled in his chair, allowing to fasten his harness and pull it tight.

"All set, sir," Mr Stow said, before going aft to the control cabin.

"Put those earplugs in!" the Doctor shouted over the rising hiss of steam.

"Why?!" Martha shouted.

The Doctor smiled, gestured to his own ears and sat back.

Martha had just put the plugs in, when she felt herself being pushed back in her seat, and she found out the reason for the earplugs.

An ear splitting hiss filled the cabin and the whole ship seemed to shake. She gripped her seat, fearful that it was going to shake apart. She felt the push of gravity hit her like lead, and the hissing became a shriek. She could just about hear the excited whoops of Jack and the Doctor, until they were drowned out by her own.

**************************************

It seemed like forever before the Widow levelled off and the Doctor released her from the harness.

"Wow, that was awesome," Jack enthused as he stood up. "We must have been pulling some g's."

"At least six. Are you okay?" the Doctor asked Martha as he held out a hand to help her up.

"That was like nothing I've felt before," she said.

"It can be a little scary the first time." The Doctor smiled that 'I understand' smile.

"No, it wasn't scary, being chased by Toclafane that was scary. This was brilliant," she smiled.

The smile on the Doctor's face turned into an ear to ear grin. "Atta girl, I knew you were a speed junkie."

Jack was staring out of the window at the inky blackness. "I can't believe we're in space in a steam powered boat"

"Actually it's not steam, they use fusion engines, the steam is just for show, like the sails, there's a big revival in nostalgia in this sector. Don't let R'frax hear you call her a boat. The Widow is legendary, never once been caught by the authorities."

"So, she is a pirate," Jack grinned. "Then again, why aren't I surprised you would know a pirate."

"I prefer to call myself an independent tax collector," R'frax said as she walked towards them. "It'll be at least three day before we reach the edge of the Outreaches, so make the most of the time to relax, before the fun begins."

"What fun?" Martha asked.

"Oh, you know, pirates, Wyrm, solar wind storms,Virran…R'frax I need to talk to you, in private," the Doctor said as he exited the room.

"You what?!" Jack and Martha said to the receding form of the Doctor.

****************************************

They didn't see the Doctor or R'frax for the rest of the day. Heated words could be heard coming from the Doctor's cabin and a very angry R'frax stormed out several hours later, slamming the door behind her. After that he locked himself away, telling anyone who knocked to go away.

******************************************

The sound of a door opening and footsteps woke Martha. She looked out of her door and down the corridor. She saw that it was the Doctor's door that was open; she quickly put on some clothes and knocked on Jack's door.

"Jack, wake up, there's something going on."

"Okay, a minute." Jack yawned.

**************************************

They both peered round the edges of the crate they were hiding behind. The Doctor was standing with his back to them; it looked like he was waiting for something or someone.

The creak of wood caught their attention; another ship was pulling upsides the Widow. They could hear the sound of something sealing itself to the outer hull of the ship. A door opened to reveal a short passageway. The Doctor stepped through and the door hissed shut behind him.

"We have to get on board," Martha whispered.

"I don't think so, look," Jack pointed.

A cloaked figure had appeared by the closed door and appeared to be floating several inches of the ground.

"We'll have to wait and see if he comes out," Jack said.

It seemed like ages before the Doctor re-appeared. Worryingly he looked a little unsteady on his feet and appeared to be carrying a black wooden box, which seemed to be glowing.

They both held there breath when he stopped besides the crate and frowned, before returning below.

"C'mon, we'll tackle him at breakfast," Jack said.

*********************************

Neither the Doctor nor R'frax were in the galley at breakfast. Jack noticed one of the cooks exit the kitchen carrying a tray.

"Is that for the Doctor?" he asked as the cook went by. "Tell you what, I'll take it shall I?"

"If you want sir," handing the tray to him.

Martha knocked on the door, and was surprised to hear R'frax's voice.

"Leave the tray at the door."

Martha knocked again. "It's Martha and Jack, we're not going away."

"Alright… what……you can't hide in here forever….she might be able to help…….. I'm not a healer. I'm unlocking the door….don't tell me what to do."

The click of the lock and the door opened elicited another round of muffled bickering.

"Come in, perhaps you can make him see sense."

"Tell them to go away," a voice grumbled from the bed.

"See, the damn fool did something stupid, even for him," R'frax said.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Jack asked as he put down the tray and reached for the light switch.

"No!" two voices cried in unison.

***************************************

The Doctor cried out and covered his eyes whilst trying to move away from the light.

"Turn the light off!" he shouted, the panic rising in his voice.

"There's a side light, the switch is on the right by the bed," R'frax said.

Martha sat on the bed next to the Doctor, who still had his hands over his eyes.

"Doctor. Let me look," she said firmly but gently.

"No, leave me alone," he replied tersely.

Martha took hold of his hands. "Let me look," she said in her best doctors' voice.

She gently pulled his hands away and drew in a sharp breath. He looked like he been in the sun too long, his face was red and blistered like severe sunburn.

"How the hell did that happen? We saw you go onto that other ship last, what happened over there?" Jack asked as Martha treated his face, ignoring the look the Doctor gave him.

"Stupid idiot, made a deal with the Life Eaters to get that thing," R'frax growled and nodded towards the now non- glowing wooden box.

"I needed that box," the Doctor protested.

"Sure, but why pay them like that. I've plenty of gold on board."

"What payment?" Jack asked.

"Life Eaters, vile creatures. They use other people's life energies in the ceremonies. I should have stuck you in irons and stolen the damn thing," R'frax growled.

"No, they would have destroyed you," the Doctor said. "I can afford to lose it, you can't."

"Doctor, what did you do?" Jack breathed. Then it struck him. "You gave away some of your life, how many years?"

The Doctor didn't answer, hissing as Martha applied what R'frax said was burns salve. He pushed her hand away.

"I don't need it, I'll heal fine."

"Doctor, how many?" Jack asked again.

"One hundred," he said matter-of-factly.

"For a shabby wooden box!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's not just a shabby wooden box, it's a Soul Catcher," the Doctor said.

R'frax let a long breath. "You think that thing is lose again. I can't even bring myself to name it."

"Yes, I think it is. I need the box to hold it, even I won't survive if it touches me. So grip all you want, it was necessary."

"There I'm done," Martha said. "Now rest and sleep, and no argument," she said as the Doctor started to protest.

"I think that's our cue to leave, we should all get some rest. When we reach the Outreaches, it's going to get busy." R'frax said and ushered Jack and Martha out of the room.

She turned and gave the Doctor a meaningful look, but he was already asleep.

"God help us if he is free."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Six**

The morning of the third day the Doctor emerged from his room. He sat down opposite Martha and Jack and placed the wooden box in front of Jack.

You're looking better," Martha said.

"Much, thank you," he replied.

Jack picked up the box and examined it closely. "A hundred years, it better be worth it."

"It is, where we're going is an evil place, and I don't use that word often. The place we're going to is called the Labyrinth."

"I've never heard of it," Jack said as he put the box down.

"You shouldn't have. The Labyrinth is a prison, a hollowed out moon. It was built to hold the things of nightmares, it's not a place for the foolhardy."

"So why hide it there?" Jack asked.

"It was the best place, who in their right mind would want to break into a place full of your worst nightmares. Anyway, the place was sealed and passed into history and became a mythical place, full of treasure. Pirates, treasure hunters, archaeologists have been searching for it for years, but now I think there's a problem and not just that our blackmailing friend wants the Heart."

"It has something to do with those vampire things back on the planet," Martha said.

"The Virran, yes, if they're loose that means the guardians aren't working and the seals are breaking down. That's why I needed the box."

"But a hundred years of your life," Martha said.

"The boys in black wouldn't let the box go for anything less. I needed the box, they wanted some life energy, seemed a fair trade to me. What's done is done, no arguments," he said with finality.

"So, how bad can this place be, we've seen at lot, remember," Jack said.

"I won't lie to you, we could die," the Doctor said bluntly.

"We've faced death before," Martha said.

"Yes, you have, but there are things in the Labyrinth that are worse than death. I need you to be absolutely certain that you want to do this?"

He looked both of them in the eye, searching for any shred of doubt. Seeing none, he dropped his eyes to look at the box. He warred with himself as to whether he should tell the real reason for the box.

"Thank you," was all he said in the end, and smiled to brighten the mood.

"We'll be reaching the edge of the Outreaches soon. If you want action, you're going to get."

**************************************

"Three degrees port," the Doctor spoke into his microphone.

He was currently ensconced in a space suit and was dangling precariously over the railing that surrounded the prow. He felt the cable he was attached to pull him slightly to the left, and watched carefully as a large chunk of metal passed by with barely a foot to spare.

"Four degrees starboard," he said as the broken shell of a vessel loomed large.

*************************************

Martha was pressed against the window of the flight cabin. Her gaze flicked between Mr Strom the bosun, who was gradually turning the wheel, and the figure outside. Jack and R'frax were standing nearby, eyes glued to a small screen in front of them.

She held her breath as they skimmed past the shattered wreck. The Derelict zone was certainly living up to its name, as they weaved their way through shattered and splintered wrecks. The Doctor had told her they were from a battle long ago, and the only way to negotiate it was they way they were doing it now.

She jumped when the Doctor's voice rang out, the urgency evident in his voice.

"Hard port!!"

**************************************

The Doctor knew it was too late, before he even shouted the warning. As the Widow shifted violently left, he was swung out from the hull straight into the path of the large jagged chunk of metal he had failed to spot in time.

He felt the cable vibrated as it was caught by the jagged edge and snapped suddenly. He twisted and frantically grabbed for the disappearing cable, and missed. Thinking quickly, he pushed off the surface of the wreckage and launched himself at the Widow. Luck was on his side as one of the steam outlets passed within grabbing distance. He stretched beyond his limit and grabbed the outlet with one hand, allowing the Widow to pull him away from the razor sharp edges of the metal.

Performing a swing that would have made a gymnast jealous, he swung himself onto the inspection ladder and held on tight as the Widow banked.

*****************************************

"Doctor!" Martha cried as she saw the empty cable. She looked out of the window, panic tightening her stomach, fearing the sight of the Doctor floating away, or impaled on the wreckage.

"Come around sharpish Mr. Strom!" R'frax barked.

"Doctor, are you okay!? Answer me if you're okay!" Jack yelled into his own comm.

There was an uneasy silence and then a familiar voice filled the air.

"Oi! I've only got one pair of eardrums. There's no need to shout."

"Oh thank god," Jack exhaled.

"You know, much as I like hanging around, would someone kindly come and open the hatch on the starboard exhaust and let me in."

***************************************

The Doctor found himself with an armful of relieved companions as he entered the flight cabin.

"That was too close for comfort," R'frax said. "Thank god we're nearly out of it. You're a lucky bastard"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but said nothing, his face an unreadable mask.

"We're getting close to the Labyrinth, I can feel it."

He shuddered involuntarily; he could here the whispers, gnawing at his defences, could feel the cold heat from the amulet he wore round his neck, hidden from view.

Yes, they were definitely close, how could he forget. How could you forget the burning cold that consumed five of your fellow kind?

"Doctor, are you alright?" Martha asked.

He blinked and the whispers faded.

"I'm fine. Like I said, we're getting close to the Labyrinth."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven**

"What are you doing Doctor!" the older man shouted.

"It can't be allowed to escape Architect!" the Doctor cried as he struggled against the psychic assault.

He tried to ignore the four piles of dust at the creature's feet, tried not to think of their names, but they came unbidden.

The Explorer, The Scientist, The Thinker, The Teacher, all gone.

The creature laughed inside his head, and he began to falter.

"Little Time Lord," it hissed. "I shall have you for a plaything."

He staggered under the increased assault. He could feel his mind slipping as a scream was ripped from his throat.

He suddenly sensed someone else pulling the energy away from him.

"Architect, no!!" he screamed as the figure in front of him began to shudder and dissolve.

***************************************

The Doctor awoke with the words dying on his lips. For a few moments he looked round, disorientated, not sure if he was awake or still sleeping. No, he was on the Widow, not that place, not yet. That place was so long ago, he was still young, serving his purpose, doing his duty. He shook his head, all gone now, a memory locked away, dragged up by the closeness of the Labyrinth.

A knock came at the door. "We've docked sir," a sailor said through the door.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied. He rose from the bed and went into the bathroom. He showered for longer than he needed to rid himself of sleep and the memories.

He packed away the items he had purchased back at the port, and lastly picked up the wooden box. It glowed to his touch and he placed a hand on the lid.

"Soon, patience, soon," he soothed in his own language.

**************************************

"Where is he?" R'frax fretted. "I don't like the Widow stationery for too long, it gets you eaten round here."

"Alright, keep your shirt on," the Doctor said as he breezed in. "Right then, let's go," he said and opened the door.

****************************************

Not quite sure what to expect, everyone bar the Doctor, of course, were taken aback by the pristine white walls and comfortable chairs along the corridor.

"Wow, it's really clean," Jack remarked.

The Doctor turned and raised an eyebrow. "What, did you expect something out of a bad Steven Segal movie, all dirt and cracked concrete. This is the Admin section, the prison is below us, the place we want is in way down there," he pointed to the floor.

"Then why are we up here?" Martha asked.

"It's been a while since I was here, I need to look at the plans, see if anything has changed."

They walked along the sterile, silent corridor; every room they looked in was empty.

"This is right, not right at all," the Doctor muttered.

He stopped in front of a large blank screen and ran the screwdriver over the panel next to it.

The screen came to life and the image of a woman appeared.

"State your business."

"Information request," the Doctor answered.

"State security level clearance."

"Delta Six Gamma Red," the Doctor replied.

"Clearance accepted, state information request."

"Security files form R763 to present, including schematics and visual files."

"Collating, ready to download."

The Doctor placed the sonic against the small data port, there was a short burst of high pitched warbling, before the woman disappeared off the screen and moving images replaced it.

"Visual records commencing, no audio available. Files thirty percent corrupted."

The screen showed people going about their business, shifts changing, goods delivered.

"Yes, yes, fast forward," the Doctor said frustration evident in his voice.

The pictures began to move at speed.

"Faster," the Doctor said.

The images were now just a blur to the others, but the Doctor was watching the screen intently, eyes locked onto the flashing images.

"Stop, rewind two minutes," he said suddenly.

They all watched the screen with increasing horror at the scenes unfolding in front of them.

"Enough!" the Doctor said sharply and turned away from the screen.

"What is all that dust?" R'frax said.

"Its people, was people," was all the Doctor said and walked away.

"Doctor, what do you mean people, and what was that thing?" Jack asked as he followed him.

The Doctor didn't answer his question; he was still turned away from them.

Jack could see by his stance that he was tense, almost quivering.

"Doctor?" he said again.

This time the Doctor turned round, a grim smile on his face, eyes like flint. "Its one of those nightmare creatures I told you about. I've got what I want, shall we move on," he said coolly.

He brushed past Jack, who knew it was more than just another creature. He didn't press it, fear of ripping apart the newly mended seam of their friendship stopping him.

******************************************

The corridor ended in an elevator. R'frax pushed the button, a few seconds later it pinged its arrival. The door opened to reveal not a lift, but cables swinging lose.

"Damn. Looks like we'll have to use the stairs," R'frax said.

"Ahh," the Doctor said.

Jack and Martha looked at each other, then at the Doctor.

"Don't tell us, no stairs," they said in unison.

"Oh no, there's stairs, on the next level, just not this one," he replied.

"How far is it to the next level?" R'frax asked.

"Oh about five hundred feet, give or take. There's an inspection ladder we can use," the Doctor said. "I'll go first," he said quickly before anyone could answer.

He was descending the ladder before they could protest, so all they could do was follow.

Jack sighed and followed Martha and R'frax. "What is with him and lift shafts."

**************************************

Deep below, something stirred. It sniffed the air; there was a whiff of a scent it hadn't smelt for centuries.

"Little Time Lord," it hissed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight**

Sounds drifted back toward the small platform the four of them were standing on.

The Doctor turned round and spoke his tone low and serious.

"Right, you all know rule number one, well here's rule numbers two, three and four. Don't speak to anyone without me, don't let anyone speak to you without me, don't touch anything and don't get yourself killed, understood. Now listen, these are just the human levels, the Heart is on Level 50, it's a long way down, we have to act like we belong here, so follow my lead and follow my rules."

With that he opened the door and stepped inside.

***************************************************

The first thing to hit them when they entered the bar was the stench of sweat and fear

The bar was heaving with people, the Doctor shouldering people aside as they weaved their way through the crowd towards the bar, staring them down if they protested. When they reached the bar, he turned to Jack.

"Find us a table, we may be here a while. If you can't find one, make one, remember, fit in."

Jack nodded and gestured to Martha and R'frax to follow him as he pushed back into the crowds.

The Doctor turned back to the bar, a space having appeared next to it.

"What can I get you?" the barkeep asked.

"Bottle of Mythrian, four glasses and some information, in that order," he replied.

"The first two will be thirty credits, the last one will be a lot more expensive, depending on what you want to know."

He handed over a small card and the barkeep moved away to swipe it.

"You want information friend," a voice said beside him.

The Doctor turned towards the voice and regarded the speaker coolly.

"I wasn't aware that I was talking to you, friend."

"Here's a piece of advice, don't trust that barkeep, he'd sooner kill you for you're credits than give you information, friend."

"Ahh, then I take it you'd be the person to get information from, assuming you don't want to get your hands on my credits."

The other person held up their hands. "Not my thing friend, besides, anyone who drinks that stuff must have been below the fifth level. I just give information, nothing else."

"Glad to hear it, friend, I wouldn't want to make a mess of my nice coat, blood is so hard to get out," the Doctor said, allowing just enough coldness in his voice to make the other flinch. "Why don't we go over to my table, so we can discuss this information?"

When the barkeep returned he took his card and suddenly grabbed him, hauling him closer to his face.

"I hope there are only thirty credits taken or I'll be retrieving my change, painfully," he snarled and let go.

All eyes at the bar were turned to the incident, quietly assessing the new face. Some shrugged their shoulders and carried on drinking others noted carefully the controlled aggression of the slightly built man.

********************************************

Jack had picked the table carefully, finding the person that had victim written all over them.

"Move worm," he snarled and shoved the man off the table.

"Nice places he brings us to," Martha said as they sat down.

"It's eat or be eaten, you have to know your place," Jack said and nodded towards the bar.

Martha just caught the Doctor grabbing a man by his collar. "How does ho do that, it's so not him," Martha wondered out loud.

"You have a lot to learn about that man," R'frax answered cryptically.

Before Martha or Jack had chance to ask, the Doctor had arrived with someone in tow. He placed the bottle and now five glasses on the table.

"Sit and we'll see if your information is what we want, and worth letting you live."

Martha gave the Doctor a sharp look; she had never seen him act like this, not when he was in his right mind anyway.

"I assume you're after the stuff on the last level?" the man asked.

"Perhaps," Jack said.

"Oh there's plenty of it down there, if you're crazy enough to risk it. People been trying for years to get in there. Most never come back, those that do are crazy, scared out of their minds."

"What happened to them?" Martha asked.

"No-one knows, they cart them off upstairs, never seen again, some say they put them out of the misery, all that screaming about everyone being dust. Is that enough information for you?" the man looked at the Doctor, who had remained unusually quiet during the exchange.

"Yes, it is," he replied and reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins and placed them into the man's hand.

"Is that….?" the man said.

"Yes, so I would keep your mouth shut, if you want to sleep safe," the Doctor said darkly.

"Right…." the man said and left the table.

"So, where do we go now, helpful as this sitting around may be, it doesn't get us any closer to the Heart," R'frax said.

"Yeah, where now Doctor?" Jack asked and looked at him. "Doctor?"

************************************************

The Doctor had stopped listening when the man had said about people being dust. Could he be loose again, was the heart no longer a ruby, he hoped it wasn't true, not after so long, after so much heartbreak.

His mind wandered back to that time, how he had stumbled out of the Architects' TARDIS, covered in the ashes of his fellow Time Lords.

For a while there had been concerns that he might have gone mad. His screams had echoed down the halls of the Citadel, he wandered like a restless spirit through the corridors of the Academy.

They had considered forcing him to regenerate, to help him forget, but gradually he calmed and no longer dreamed.

It wasn't long after that, he took to wandering outside the Citadel…..

*******

"Doctor?" Jack's voice broke into his reverie.

The Doctor blinked. "Hmm, sorry, what?"

Jack frowned and looked hard at him. "Jack to Doctor, did you hear anything that guy said?"

"Oh, right, time to move on is it? We'd better get moving, there are a lot of steps down to the next level. I'd like to get there before everything shuts down for the night."

He picked up his back pack and began weaving through the crowd towards the door. The others looked at each other and hurried after him.

*************************************

The stairs were dimly lit and every few feet a torch flickered.

The Doctor had gone ahead, muttering something about find a camping spot. He returned some time later, looking a little ruffled, only mumbling something about a 'camping dispute' when quizzed.

Their 'camp' was actually an alcove by a heating grill, which they were grateful for as the corridor gradually cooled. The Doctor handed out some bread and what he said was the equivalent of beef jerky, and some water.

"I'll take watch, it doesn't pay to be caught off guard, not here," he told them.

He waited until he was sure they were asleep, helped along by the mild sedative he had put in the water.

He slipped quietly away, hoping to be back before they woke.

***********************************************

The sentry looked the Doctor up and down. "You are late, it is lucky you are who you are, my lady does not tolerate lateness."

"Then I apologise for my tardiness, and ask her forgiveness."

"You never were one for promptness, that's why I couldn't kill you, I suppose. You may enter," a vaguely female voice answered.

The Doctor pulled back the curtain and stepped inside.

"Hello Nasta……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine**

"What do you want Time Lord?"

There was a rustle of cloth and the whir of servo-motors, and something that might have once been human and female, appeared out of the shadows.

"I could say it was nice seeing you again, but I won't," the Doctor said.

"I said, what do you want Time Lord?" Nasta snapped.

"Assurances," the Doctor replied. "I'm here to retrieve something and may need a safe exit. Not for me, I don't expect that, but for my three companions."

"You want safe passage, and what do you intend to give me as payment?" Nasta smiled.

"You know what the payment is, the bargain hasn't changed."

"Good," Nasta said and moved closer, and ran a withered hand down the Doctor's cheek.

"Shame you're such a good boy, I like this face."

The Doctor moved away.

"Make sure they do get out safely, because if I'm still alive and I find they didn't, you will regret it," he said, his eyes glittering in the semi-darkness.

Nasta moved back as she saw her death in his eyes.

"You have changed Time Lord, and it is not to my liking. Your companions will get safe passage."

"Good, then I hope not to see you again. I can't say its been a pleasure."

****************************************************

Jack stirred as he heard the Doctor returning, he had tasted the drug in the water and had feigned sleep. He had itched to follow the Doctor, but knew he couldn't without being noticed.

Enjoy your little night walk?" he said as the Doctor sat down.

If the Doctor was surprised, he didn't show it. "Must remember to make it a bit stronger next time," he said without humour.

Jack had sat up and raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Where did you go, and why alone?"

"Getting you a safe exit, in case this goes wrong, and she doesn't trust strangers. Come to think of it, she doesn't really trust me," the Doctor quirked a wry smile.

"When you say, it means me and the girls, doesn't it?"

"Yes, if I can't retrieve the Heart, then I have to make sure no one else can."

"Hey, how hard can it be to steal a ruby," Jack laughed.

The Doctor didn't answer which made Jack sober.

"Doctor, how hard…?"

He never got to finish the question, as Martha and R'frax were stirring.

**********************************************

Martha was greeted by the sunshine bright grin of the Doctor.

"Rise and shine sleep head, time's a wasting. We have a long way to travel today, c'mon."

In contrast to the Doctor, Martha noticed that Jack was quiet and kept glancing at the Doctor. Had something happened whilst she was sleeping?

She help R'frax pack away and fell in with her behind Jack and the Doctor.

"So Martha, how long have you known the Doctor and how did you meet?" she asked.

"Oh, about a year, give or take, and how did we meet. To sum it up, hospital, Judoon, Plasmavores and lots of running," she grinned. "How about you?

"Oh yeah, always the running. AnywayI met him in his last regeneration. He turned up in the same battle as me, saved me and my crew's asses that day. We met a couple of more times after that. Then he just vanished, until now."

They were interrupted by the Doctor telling them not to dawdle and the conversation petered out.

**********************************************

They stopped at what Martha guessed was early evening.

"Half hour's rest, then we move on," the Doctor said.

"Can't we rest a little longer," Jack said.

"No!" the Doctor said sharply. "I don't want to get caught on the next level when it's dark."

"Doctor, we're tired, hungry and need rest," Martha said.

"Fine, I'll go on without you," he snapped and started down the steps.

"Hey, just one minute mister!" R'frax shouted and grabbed the Doctor's arm, yanking him back up the steps.

"Listen you skinny streak of bad manners, like Martha said, we're tired and hungry. So button it and sit."

With a look that was a cross between surprise and annoyance, he sat down.

"Right, that's settled then. Just a little while Doctor."

The Doctor shrugged and ignored them, busying himself with the schematics he had downloaded.

"What gives with him? He isn't usually this snappy," R'frax said to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "He's been through a lot lately. He's running on his nerves, well more than he usually does. But something other that this Heart thing has got him spooked, I'm sure of it."

A couple of hours later they had set of and had finally reached the next level. The corridor was lit only by the light from the doorway

Jack went to turn on his torch as they stepped inside, but the Doctor put a hand on the torch and put a finger to his lips.

Jack frowned, but then heard the reason why.

**********************************************

The Doctor scowled as he inched his way along the corridor. He had told them he wanted to be out of here before dark.

He froze when the chittering began again, and he jumped when Jack bumped into him.

"Sorry," he whispered and stopped the other two.

"Nobody move, nobody breath," the Doctor said almost soundlessly.

The chittering came closer, almost overhead. Even with his superior night vision, the creature was still only a black shadow up above. He tensed when a second set of chittering joined the first.

"Bloody brilliant," he muttered quietly.

**************************************

Martha had hugged the wall since they had entered the corridor. She didn't need to see the creatures to know they were probably large and hungry.

She heard the click of claws on metal; she looked around, even if it was a useless thing to do. The Doctor's whispered warning had un-nerved her, so she was unprepared when something furry brushed her face.

She let out a cry of alarm, and the chittering turned to hisses.

Three sets of torchlight converged on Martha, as she came face to slavering jaw with the creature.

Her mouth opened in a soundless scream, as she was hauled upwards.

******************************************

"Martha!" the Doctor cried as he saw Martha's legs disappearing into the darkness.

Throwing caution to the wind, he leapt for Martha's disappearing feet, screaming at the others to run.

There then began a bizarre tug of war between himself and the creature.

******************************************

Jack and R'frax had heard the creature's triumphant hiss as it had found prey. Before they could react, the Doctor had flown past them, yelling at them to run.

"To hell with that," they both said both drawing knives.

**************************************

"Doctor!" Martha screamed as she felt the creatures' talons trying to slice through her leather jacket. If she hadn't been screaming, she would have gagged on its fetid breath.

She screamed again when she felt something pulling at her feet. Oh god, they were going to rip her apart!

It took her a few seconds to realise it was a pair of hands and a familiar voice frantically calling her name.

"Doctor! Oh God, help!" she shrieked as the creature hissed it disapproval at someone trying to deprive it of its meal.

"Hold on Martha!" the Doctor yelled back.

He felt helpless, as he knew he was taking a risk letting go to search his pocket for the screwdriver.

The creature hissed again as it felt the tugging lesson from below and pulled harder.

***********************************

Jack heard the Doctor's and Martha's panicked words, as he took another swipe at a creature. Both he and R'frax were virtually fighting blind in the near darkness.

R'frax suddenly gave a shout of victory as her blade found its target, the screech from the dark the evidence of a direct hit.

"Go Jack! Help the Doctor." she yelled.

************************************

The Doctor tried again to reach his screwdriver, but every time he tired, he felt the creature gain more height.

He was desperate now; Martha had stopped screaming and had gone limp in his hands.

"Let go of her, you overgrown rodent!" he cried as he pulled.

He panicked when he felt something tug on his coat.

"Doctor!"

"Jack! Left pocket!" he yelled.

"No time!" Jack shouted back. "Take this!"

The Doctor chanced removing his hand again and felt something with a handle land in his palm…..Jack's knife!

With a supreme effort he pulled himself up Martha's limp form and into the darkness.

After what seemed an eternity there was a screech, and Jack had to react quickly as Martha suddenly dropped.

The Doctor's voice came out of the darkness. "Take her, run!"

Jack shifted Martha into his arms and moved, acutely aware of the chittering behind him. Ahead he could see the light of the stairwell, and the silhouette of R'frax in the frame.

"The door!" he yelled as he came through, a loud hissing following him, and the screech of displeasure at the door slammed in its face.

"The Doctor, where's the Doctor!" R'frax yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Ten**

Where's the Doctor!" R'frax shouted as she looked through the window into the darkness.

"Can't think about him now. R'frax help me!" Jack said as he lay Martha gently down on the floor.

He carefully removed her torn jacket. The creature hadn't sliced to the bone, but the wound was deep.

R'frax turned away from the door and reached for her discarded back pack. She began pulling out bandages, what looked like antiseptic and small squares of cloth.

She stopped when Jack looked at her in amazement.

"When the Doctor's involved, be prepared," she said as she lay out the supplies.

Jack shook his head and started cleaning and dressing Martha's wound.

"I just wish the Doctor was here," R'frax said.

"Me too, but he's the proverbial bad penny, always shows up," Jack said. "There, that's the best I can do, we can't stay here, we need somewhere safer. If the Doctor's alive, he'll find us."

******************************************

The Doctor had felt Martha fall from the creature's grasp, as he drove the knife into what he hoped was something fleshy and painful.

But in causing the creature to release Martha, he had become entangled in its legs, and one set of talons had closed, gripping the Doctor.

He felt himself being dragged towards and into what felt like the air conditioning duct, which probably housed the nesting site.

He adjusted his grip on the knife, now slick with blood and struck again.

With a screech the creature let go of the Doctor, turned and lunged straight for him.

The Doctor's reactions were more primal than Time Lord. With a roar that rivalled the creature's screech he met the creature head on, flesh against fur, and then there was silence.

*******************************************

It seemed like they had been walking down these steps forever, before they finally reached the next level. As luck would have it, the level was deserted, so they had the pick of any rooms.

Jack decided on the room nearest the door, and busied himself making Martha comfortable. He tried not to think about what would happen if the Doctor didn't come back.

He looked down when Martha stirred. He was worried, she was starting to run a temperature and he had nothing to bring it down with.

"If you're still alive Doctor, hurry up and find us."

**************************************

The Doctor came too and found the creature's jaws inches from his face, and its weight crushing him. With a cry of disgust he heaved the carcass away from him. The wet thud of the body set off a chorus of chittering and hissing.

He forced himself to move, despite every muscle and bone in his body objecting. It wasn't easy crawling at speed, but the hissing of hungry jaws gave him the impetus.

"I'll never eat a ready meal again," he breathed as he turned a corner.

He had managed to keep just ahead of the hissing pack, thankful for once that their bulk would be a disadvantage. If he was right, this air duct led straight to the next level, and would eventually narrow to allow one skinny Time lord.

*****************************************

R'frax had managed to scavenge some food from the other rooms and had made a stew with some of the dried meat.

She placed the bowl in front of Jack and sat down. "How's she doing?"

"Not good, I've got nothing to bring her temperature down." Jack said.

He went to take a mouthful, when the air-duct above them reverberated.

They both shot up, spilling stew everywhere, as the metal buckled. They looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, R'frax drawing her blade, and Jack his pistol. Warily they edged closer to the grille up above.

They both jumped when a very familiar face appeared at the grille, grinning widely.

"You know, as much as I love crawling around on all fours, my back is killing me. So, a little help."

A few minutes later the Doctor uncurled himself, feet first from the duct. He landed with a thump, joints audibly cracking as he stretched.

R'frax went to hug him, but he moved away.

"No time for hugs, where's Martha?"

************************************************

"She's burning up Doctor, can you help her?" Jack asked softly.

The Doctor had said nothing since sitting beside Martha. He had run the sonic over her, the only other movement being the muscle twitching in his cheek.

He placed a hand on her forehead, and she stirred under it.

"Please, help!" she cried, lost in a fevered nightmare.

"Sshh now, everything's going to be alright," the Doctor soothed.

He placed a hand on each side of her temple, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He stiffened suddenly, letting out a cry of pain. Sweat began beading on his face, and he was trembling with some unseen effort.

He suddenly released his hold and rocked back, he would have fallen off the bed if Jack had not been there to catch him.

A shudder went through him as he blinked away sweat. He extricated himself from Jack's arms, and sat forward, gently stroking Martha's hair.

"Rest now," he said softly and stood up, swaying a little.

"You okay?" Jack asked as he steadied him.

"I'll be fine," the Doctor replied. "She'll be fine."

Jack looked carefully at him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes, and the way he absently moved one shoulder, like it was troubling him.

"You don't look fine. We're not going anywhere until Martha wakes up, so come and have something to eat and get some rest." Jack made it more of an order than a request.

The Doctor took one more look at the now sleeping Martha and let himself be led away.

*******************************************************

"You know, one day you'll get eaten by one those things you tackle," Jack said as he cleaned the Doctor's grazed and bruised hands.

"Maybe," the Doctor replied absently, never taking his eyes of the now sleeping Martha.

"It's not your fault," Jack said as he recognised the guilty look forming on the Doctor's face.

"I never should have…" he stated to say.

"Listen," Jack interrupted, "Martha wouldn't have it any other way. Hell, she would have tackled the thing herself, if it had been you it grabbed."

"That's the point Jack, how long before someone else tries and gets themselves killed. I couldn't face losing her, not after…." He trailed off, either unwilling or unable to say the word.

"Rose, like she would have been any different," Jack said and put a little more antiseptic on than intended.

"Point taken," the Doctor hissed.

"Will she be okay?"

"I've sped up the healing as much as I can, taken some of the pain away. She'll be sore, but mobile," he replied and winced slightly as he moved of the table he had been sitting on.

"Are you hurt somewhere else?" Jack said.

"I'm fine Jack, its part of the healing, taking the pain, it'll pass."

"Okay, but get some rest."

*************************************

He waited until he was sure the others were asleep, before returning to Martha's side.

He took out Jack's knife, which he had managed to retrieve. What he was about to do was risky, but had to be done. He hadn't realised the creatures were venomous, not until he had smelt it on the creature's talons.

Martha stirred slightly as he drew the blade gently across her palm, and then across his own, placing it against the other.

He closed his eyes, brow furrowed in concentration. "C'mon, c'mon," he whispered. Yes, there it was, gritting his teeth as he felt the burning move from his palm to his arm.

Martha stirred as he moved slightly, the burning moving across his chest. He swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths, to calm his racing hearts. Drawing the poison into himself was better than letting her die; at least he had a fifty percent chance of surviving, whereas Martha had none.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them again, Martha was looking at him.

"Hello," he said and smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eleven**

Jack woke with a start, unsure if had been dreaming of the sound of glass shattering. When he heard the sound again, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

He looked over to see R'frax still sleeping; he looked over to his right, and was unsurprised to find the Doctor missing.

The crashing of glass sounded again, and this time it woke R'frax.

"Check on Martha," Jack whispered.

R'frax nodded and crawled across to the bedroom.

"She's fine," she whispered when she crawled back.

"Is the Doctor with her?" he asked.

"No, so why do I get the awful feeling, that this has something to do with him," R'frax replied.

"Whatever it is, it's coming from down the corridor. Stay with Martha, just in case it isn't him," Jack said as he headed for the door.

***************************************************************

The Doctor had made it as far as the door of the room that he wanted, when the first stomach cramp had struck. The pain was crippling, and he doubled over in agony.

He hadn't expected the venom to work so fast, he had to purge his system and quickly.

He had woken when he heard a voice whisper in his ear.

"Little Time Lord," it hissed.

That had been fifteen minutes ago, the venom was causing auditory hallucinations. He was glad of the pain when it came; it distracted him from the voice in his head.

He doubled over as another wave of pain seared through him. He stumbled and fell into the room, crashing against a cabinet, sending its contents across the floor.

"Please, just a little more time," he groaned as he spotted what he needed.

***************************************************

Jack edged towards the corner and froze when he looked round. One of the rooms was illuminated, and there was another crash and the sound of things being scattered in haste. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he launched himself towards and through the door.

****************************************************

The Doctor was slumped against the wall, a phial of blue liquid clutched in his hand.

"Doctor!" Jack cried and hurried over, falling to his knees. What have you done this time?" Jack said to the still form.

As if in answer the Doctor jerked awake, eyes filled with pain and confusion.

"Jack…..venom…….detox…..help" he said between laboured breaths, the phial rolling from his hand.

Jack picked up the phial, moved closer to the Doctor. He had to force open his mouth and pour the contents in.

His worry level rocketed when an awful gurgling sound came from the Doctor, and blue froth began to dribble from mouth. Concerned he managed to get his arms around the Doctor and rest him against his chest.

The Doctor suddenly stiffened in his arms and began to shake violently.

"He's having a fit," a voice came from across the room.

It was Martha, supported by R'frax.

"Lay him on the floor, quickly, keep him still until he stops," she instructed, and knelt down with R'frax's help next to Jack and the still shaking Doctor.

***********************************************

It seemed like an age before the Doctor stopped shaking, and when he did, he was deathly still.

"Is he..?" R'frax breathed.

As if in answer the Doctor let of a low groan and rolled onto his back. He looked paler than usual and his eyes were unfocused.

"Hello," Martha said. "No, don't try and speak. What happened Jack?"

"I don't know, he said something about venom."

"That creature, its talons must have been venomous. He must have taken the venom out of me and into himself."

She picked up the discarded phial and sniffed it. "This must have been some sort of anti-venom or purgative."

"It's a purgative," the Doctor said weakly.

He struggled to sit up, the colour returning to his face. "Didn't think I'd need it, not yet anyway."

He got to his feet, holding onto Jack to steady himself.

"You shouldn't have done that," Martha said and placed a hand on the Doctor's arm. "Thank you."

"Anytime Martha Jones," he smiled. "Right, I think its time we moved. You okay to travel?" he looked at Martha.

"I'll be fine, how about you?"

"Will be, when I get the taste of that stuff out of my mouth, yuck," he grimaced.

"You're impossible," R'frax smiled and slapped him heartily on the Back.

***************************************************

They travelled for most of the day, making their way through level after level, some occupied, others filled with nothing but piles of dust.

R'frax and Jack walked several steps behind the Doctor, who stuck like glue to Martha.

"Does he do that sort of thing often?" R'frax stared at the Doctor's back.

"More than I like him to, sometimes I feel he's a little too reckless. I don't think he's been the same, not since..."

He stopped when Martha and the Doctor stopped ahead of them.

"Listen up," the Doctor said his tone serious. "From now on, you do exactly what I tell you, you don't even sneeze unless I say. We're past the human levels, down here they won't think twice about making us lunch. So don't look at anyone, just keep on going, understood?"

He looked at all three in turn, eyes dark and intense. "Understood?"

When they all nodded he brightened considerably.

"Good, then if we're lucky, very, very lucky, we can slip through unnoticed."

*********************************************

The smell was almost overpowering. Jack recognised the stench, that unique smell of human flesh being cooked.

Trying to keep his eyes down and watching the various aliens wasn't easy. Jack stole a glance at the Doctor. He was striding out confidently in front; head held high, meeting stare with stare.

The Doctor stopped when something with wings stood in his way.

"How much for the meat?" it asked.

"They're not for sale, besides I thought Krillitanes preferred younger meat," the Doctor said calmly.

"You can't eat them all, you look too skinny and too human."

Jack tensed when the Krillitane the Doctor had called it, stepped forward, its face towering over the Doctor.

"You should know better than anyone, that appearances can be deceiving, " the Doctor answered in an even tone, never taking his eyes of the other.

Whatever the Krillitane saw in the Doctor's eyes, made him back off, and the Doctor walked by without another glance.

They all let out a relieved breath when they left the level.

**************************************

The Doctor took out the small schematic pad and studied it.

"This should be the fortieth floor, the next level should be empty. It says it was left empty as a buffer between what's here and what's below."

The descent to the next level was quick and uneventful. The Doctor picked a large room with three beds.

"What about you, you should get some rest," Martha said.

"I'll be fine, I'll keep watch," he said, absently rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, just the after effects of the purgative," he lied.

How could he tell her, that there was a constant whisper in his head. A familiar and ancient voice, taunting him, pulling at his already frayed nerves.

"Little Time Lord, you are mine," was all he kept saying, stronger now as they neared the Hearts resting place.

He feared that the Heart was no longer as it was, feared that he alone couldn't contain it. This time he did not have five of his own kind to hold the trap.

This time he only had three humans, three loyal, brave but still human companions.

When it came to it, he would have to face it alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve**

Jack was running again, no chasing the lithe figure ahead of him, long coat flowing like a cape behind the figure as he ran.

"Wait up!" Jack called, but the figure gained on him.

"Wait up!" he called again, but the figure disappeared round the corner, with a swish of material.

Jack rounded the corner and skidded to a halt.

The figure was suspended in mid-air, struggling in the grip of an unseen assailant. The sound of choking reaching Jack's ears.

"No!!" he screamed as the figure was shaken like a rag doll, and there was the sickening crack of a neck being broken.

"Doctor!!!" he screamed.

************************************************************

"Jack," a calm voice broke through his panic. "Jack listen to me, I want you to look at the light above."

Jack tore his gaze from the horrific scene, and looked up. A small golden orb was floating just above.

"Focus on the light Jack," the voice said.

The orb began to brighten and expand, until it became blinding and engulfed him.

******************************************************

Jack's eyes flew open, and he found a pair of concerned brown ones looking into his.

"There you are," the Doctor said, taking his hands away.

"Wh-what?" Jack stammered.

"It's the Heart, it's playing with your mind. The closer we get, the stronger the effects," the Doctor said, his voice sounding strained and tired.

"I can give you limited protection, but when we enter the Hearts chamber I won't be able to protect you. So I'll understand if you don't want to go any further."

He was not surprised, when they all looked offended.

"We've come this far, we can't let you go it alone," R'frax said.

"You may want to, before this ends," the Doctor said darkly.

"No, we're with you to the end," Jack said, putting a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

***********************************************

"Such loyalty, I shall enjoy playing with them," the voice whispered in the Doctor's head.

"Touch them and you will regret it," the Doctor warned.

"Little Time Lord, you were not strong enough then. Is it any different now?" the voice taunted.

"I'm warning you," the Doctor growled.

"We will see, little Time Lord. You will be in my domain."

************************************************

"Doctor, are you okay?" Martha's voice cut into the mental argument.

"What, sorry, yes, just fine tuning my defences. It's not easy protecting three people and myself. Are we ready?" he said.

*********************************************

The atmosphere inside the corridor was heavy and disquieting. They had only just stepped inside, when disembodied screams and moans and cries for help assaulted them.

"Ignore it, they're not real," the Doctor instructed.

"Brave little things," the voiced hissed in the Doctor's ear.

*******************************************

They had just rounded a corner, when something furry moved in the corner of Martha's eye.

"Muffet?" she said, and not knowing why, she followed the furry shadow.

A plaintive miaow came from the darkness.

"Muffet?" she called.

The miaow sounded again, further away than before, drawing Martha further into the darkness, way from the Doctor's protection.

******************************************

The Doctor stopped suddenly, holding up a hand to halt the others. He reached out psychically, could feel the other's presence gradually wearing down his defences. He used a little more of his rapidly diminishing energy to bolster the others.

He reached out and touched Jack and R'frax's minds, bolstering the walls. Then he reached for…… Martha?

He whirled round, panic in his eyes.

"Where's Martha?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen.**

Martha was now completely lost, it had been a while since she had heard her cat, Muffet.

She let out a startled cry, when the man appeared out of the shadows.

"Hello," he smiled. "Are you lost?"

"My mum says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she said, keeping her distance.

"Quite right to, your mum. But I'm a doctor, actually the Doctor.

"Mum says I can trust a doctor. I'm Martha and I'm looking for my cat."

"You're a little young to be out on your own Martha?"

"I'm nine, mum says I can take the school bus soon," Martha said proudly.

"Nine, eh. Tell you what Martha aged nine, shall I help you look for…..."

"Muffet," Martha said.

"Muffet, he wouldn't happen to be black with two white paws?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

It was then that she noticed that the Doctor had one hand behind his back. She looked back up at him.

The expression on his face had changed. Gone were the smile and the happy eyes.

"I think I found Muffet," the Doctor said, and held up a limp black body with white paws.

Suddenly Martha very scared as she stared at the furry body, then at the man she thought she could trust.

"Martha, aged nine, you really should listen to your mother," the Doctor snarled, and lunged for her.

***********************************************

"Where's Martha!?" the Doctor said, panic in his voice.

A scream echoed down the corridor.

"Martha!" Jack yelled and took off, closely followed by R'frax, into the darkness.

"No!" the Doctor shouted to an empty space. "Don't," he said quietly.

He hung his head; it was what he had feared. He couldn't help them, not in the darkness.

"I told you little Time Lord, long ago, you will always be lonely, because you are mine," the voice hiss.

With a snarl the Doctor turned and strode off. Away from where Jack and R'frax had gone, away from the sounds of a very frightened Martha. He turned and walked away, towards what could be a living hell.

***********************************************

"Martha!" Jack yelled as he ran.

The scream echoed again, and Jack went to go left.

"Jack no, this way!" the Doctor's voice rang out from the right.

Jack turned and saw the Doctor at the corner of the corridor.

"Hurry Jack!" the Doctor called and disappeared round the corner.

"Wait up," Jack called and rounded the corner, and froze.

The Doctor was struggling in the grip of a monstrosity. It looked like a giant scorpion, with a misshapen human face.

"You will die now Doctor," the creature hissed.

"No!!" Jack screamed as the creature closed its claw, and the Doctor stopped struggling.

The creature looked round when it heard Jacks' scream. It laughed and threw the body of the Doctor at his feet.

"No," Jack let out a sob, and fell to his knees beside the broken and lifeless Time Lord.

***********************************************

The Doctor staggered as he felt the distress of his friends, leaning against the wall to steady himself.

"See how they suffer, little Time Lord, see how they suffer for your defiance of me. You will not take the Heart, you will be mine."

"No," the Doctor ground out and forced himself upright.

"Give yourself to me, and their suffering will end," the voice said softly.

"Liar!" the Doctor spat, trying to close his mind to the waves of emotion washing over him.

"You will never get near the Heart, I will have you as my pet," the voice growled.

"No!" the Doctor shouted.

"How much more do they have to suffer, do they have to die for you too?"

The Doctor closed his mind to the whispered threats and pushed himself forward, further and further away from his helpless companions.

"You will never take the heart. You will be mine, forever. Your companions will forget you, as will the universe," the voice said as if it was a certainty.

"No, no," the Doctor said, the thought of being alone and forgotten driving him on.

"You will be mine," the voice whispered.

*******************************************

R'frax had lost sight of Jack, but heard his anguished cry.

"Damnit, I can't see a thing in this place. You'd better be right about this Doctor. I swear, if you get yourself killed, I'll find a way to resurrect you, so I can kill you myself."

She fingered the amulet around her neck, feeling the heat from the small golden light emanating from the crystal.

Something tickled the back of her mind, and the crystal glowed brighter for a few seconds.

"Oh no you don't. There's no point in trying your tricks on me," she smiled grimly, adjusting the small pack on her back.

"This box of yours better work, skinny boy," she grumbled, as she turned away from the frightened cries and sobs of Martha and Jack.

*************************************

The Doctor felt the drain of another portion of his psychic reserve, R'frax must be under attack. It had been a risk taking her into his confidence, and entrusting her with a task he should be doing.

He had felt overwhelmingly guilty about leaving Jack and Martha out of his plan. He knew they were suffering, lost in some perverted and distorted version of their fears and memories. There would be a lot of bridges to men, if he survived this.

He hoped he could distract his tormentor long enough to allow R'frax to carry out her part in his plan.

He had buried the idea deep in his mind, locked it behind his strongest defences, hidden amongst the memories he knew would burn him if they were released.

"Not yet," he said to himself as he approached a door.

Officially there were only fifty levels; the level the doctor was on now didn't exist, not on any plans or schematics. This level was why it was called the Labyrinth, full of twists, turns and dead ends.

This place was designed to confuse anyone who made it this far, and tried to find what lay within. Anyone but him, he had helped design it after all.

That was why it had been a risk giving R'frax a plan of the level. There was enough treasure here to tempt even a decent pirate like R'frax.

"Where are you hiding, little Time lord?" the voice whispered.

*************************************************

R'frax carefully pulled back the curtain and stopped dead.

"Oh you are so kidding me. How am going to find one ruby, amongst this lot."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fourteen**

R'frax started in consternation at the sight in front of her. Rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, everywhere. Some set in gold, others lying loose on the floor and on a large stone altar.

"Why didn't you tell me it would be like this," she said angrily. "What do I do, how do I know which is the right one?"

She jumped when she felt the pack she was carrying move against her back. She removed the pack and took out the box inside.

The box was almost jumping, and the strange whirls and shapes carved on it were glowing brightly. The lid of the box was straining against the silver latch holding it.

Tentatively she undid the latch, before she could even open the lid, it flew open.

R'frax dropped the box in surprise, when five golden orbs shot out of the box and hovered a few inches from her face. She watched in startled amazement as the orbs darted in and around the pile of treasure.

Suddenly all five orbs rose together and R'frax watched in amazement, as jewels and trinkets were scattered in all directions.

Several minutes later, the only thing left on the stone altar was a large pulsating ruby.

R'frax's heart skipped a beat, the Heart. She went to touch it, but one of the orbs obstructed her. It flared brightly, and if she didn't know better, it looked for all the world like a reprimand.

She moved her hand towards the Heart again, this time the orb touched her hand and she felt a sharp pain.

"Oww, okay, I get the point, no touching."

R'frax took out a large silken cloth and draped it over the glowing gem. She carefully gathered the cloth around it and slipped it inside a pouch. She watched as the orbs returned to the box and the lid shut and locked itself.

"That was a little too weird, never thought you were a mage Doctor," she said as she placed the box back in her pack.

She took one last look at the scattered treasure. "My father would turn in his grave," she sighed as she dropped the curtain back into place.

*********************************

The Doctor smiled slightly as he felt the presence of the contents of the box. If they were released, then R'frax had made to the chamber and had retrieved the Heart.

He breathed deeply, time to play his part.

**********************************

The creature known as Myknar sniffed the air. Yes, there it was that familiar and unique scent of a Time Lord, a very particular Time Lord.

"Little Time Lord," he growled.

**********************************

"Why so shy, little Time Lord, it is not like we are strangers. Come out and face me, so we can finish this."

The Doctor squeezed himself further into the corner, eyes shut, hearts beating wildly. The sound of Myknar's voice in his head had been enough. But now he could physically hear him, the memories of that time, so long ago, came flooding back.

"I smell your fear, little Time Lord, then you do remember me. Good, then perhaps it will be easier for us to get re-acquainted."

Myknar was now close enough for the doctor to smell him. He had to force himself to move, every muscle and nerve in his body screaming in silent fear.

He heaved himself up, fighting the waves of nausea. He had to lead him further into the maze of doors and dead ends. He had to get him as far away as he could from R'frax, and weaken his hold on Martha and Jack.

He had to almost drag himself round the corner, his stomach tightening with fear as he saw the back of Myknar.

"If you wanted a second date, you could have just asked," he said, with a boldness that belied his trepidation.

Myknar turned, and the Doctor looked into eyes that still held that cold disdain for anyone but himself.

"I see you've found yourself another host. It's an improvement on the last, still ugly though," the Doctor said.

"Still think you're amusing, that hasn't changed. But then again, neither have I."

The Doctor reeled under the sudden psychic attack. He felt himself being dragged physically and psychically towards Myknar.

"Even after eight hundred years, you are still not strong enough to resist me," Myknar growled as he clamped a clawed hand around the Doctor's throat.

"Come, little Time Lord, let us finish what was started, so long ago."

********************************************

Martha whimpered as the man threw her into the dark cupboard.

"Be quiet," the man who had called himself the Doctor growled, and locked the door.

Martha started to cry, so she hardly heard the soft knocking on the door.

"Martha, are you in there?" a female voice asked.

"Go away!" Martha sobbed.

"It's all right, your mum sent me to find you."

"The bad man…" she began.

"I know, but we caught the bad man, and he gave us the key. Is it okay if I open the door?"

"Only if you tell me your name," Martha said.

"Sure, my name is WPC Stevens," the voice replied.

"Then its okay, I guess," Martha said.

"That's good honey. Now, when I open the door there'll be a bright light, I want you to keep looking at bright light, okay?"

Martha sat still as she heard the key turn in the lock. The police lady was right, the light was very bright, but she never took her eyes of it.

Eventually she blinked, and found she was no longer in a cupboard, nor was she nine years old. She looked up and saw R'frax staring at her, concern in her eyes.

"Martha, thank the stars," she cried, and hugged her.

"R'frax, what….I was…" Martha said, confused.

"It's this place, makes you see things," R'frax said.

"How did you?" Martha asked.

"Nothing to do with me, it was this thing."

R'frax held up a chain, with an amber amulet attached, it was glowing faintly.

"What is it?"

"Don't know, the Doctor said it makes you see the reality and not the delusion."

"How did it do that?" Martha touched the amber, which glowed brighter at her touch.

"All skinny boy said was that there was little piece of him inside. Just be glad that it does what is does."

"I'm glad, that was horrible," Martha shuddered.

"I'll bet, now we have to find Jack."

************************************

The Doctor couldn't move in Myknar's grasp. He had felt the power drain, knew that at least one of his friends was safe.

He knew it weakened his defences against Myknar's attacks.

He only had to hold on for a little longer, then he could let go.

"Why fight me, you only hurt yourself. Why deny the inevitable. This has always been your fate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jack held the now cooling body of the Doctor in his arms, weeping silent tears. He had been distraught when the Doctor had not regenerated, but remained lifeless.

"No, no, not like this. I didn't get the chance……" he wept.

The monster that had killed him was long gone, the corridor now silent, echoing his own sobs of desolation.

"Ja-a-a-ck," a voice echoed down the corridor.

Jack snapped his head up, that voice, it couldn't be.

A familiar figure in a leather jacket and black jeans appeared out of the darkness.

"It can't be, you're…." Jack stammered.

"What, dead. I dunno, for a twenty-first century man, you're a bit slow," the Ninth Doctor said as he crouched down opposite Jack and the deceased Tenth version.

"But how?" Jack looked at the Ninth, then back at the Tenth.

"Silly little ape, why don't you look again," the Ninth grinned at him.

Jack looked down, and his eyes widened in disbelief. A golden light was beginning to form around him and the Tenth's body. He looked up at the Ninth but he was gone, back into the darkness.

My god, the Doctor was regenerating, with him right in the middle!

Jack frowned, why wasn't he burning?

He opened his eyes and found himself on his knees, with empty arms.

"Jack!" Martha cried happily.

He stared up, a bemused look on his face. He absently took R'frax's pre-offered hand.

"What the hell just happened?" he said.

"No time, explain later. We have a skinny Time Lord to save," R'frax said as she pulled him up.

*******************************************

Myknar smiled triumphantly as he felt another line of defence crumble in the Time lord's mind.

"Your defences are weakening, little Time Lord. Soon I shall have you, even amongst your own people you were exceptional."

"Did you get that from the others, while you murdered them," the Doctor snarled, pushing back against his tormentor.

"You mean those weak tired old men, they tasted sour with age and cynicism. But you, I had only a taste of you, so young, yet so powerful. When you ran, I thought I would never taste you again, but look, you came to me. Now let me in."

The Doctor screamed as the white hot heat seared through his mind.

*********************************************

He wasn't kidding when he said this place was built to keep things in, and things out."

Jack was currently edging his way along a very narrow piece of flooring, very aware of the gaping black hole behind him. The floor had started to retract when Martha had stood on an innocuous looking red square.

Martha and R'frax had managed to get across before the floor had disappeared, leaving Jack to cross the hard way.

They were hoping they were going the right way. Once they had heard an agonised scream, one that may or may not have been the Doctor. They headed in the general direction of the sound, and had started to come across the traps. So they guessed they were going in the right direction.

Jack would have picked up the pace, if he could be sure of where the Doctor was. He couldn't risk them getting separated again. R'frax wasn't sure if the amulet would work again, as it had stopped glowing just after they had found Jack. They had no idea as to what the things in the box were, nor could they chance opening it, just in case they were vital to rescuing the Doctor.

They all looked up when another scream echoed down the corridor.

***************************************

The Doctor fell to his knees in the scorched red grass, the acrid taste of burning buildings and other things searing his throat. He tried to drag his eyes away from the devastation in front of him.

He couldn't believe it.

The Citadel that had stood for over a thousand generations was gone, nothing but melted glass and blasted buildings.

He had reeled when he felt his people dying, his family, his friends. All of it was gone, because that coward, the one who was supposed to destroy the fleet above, had run away.

This then was his destiny, as he pushed the button that ignited the universe.

"No, no," the Doctor whimpered. "It's not real, it's not real."

"See your past, Little Time Lord. I can help you forget, give yourself to me," Myknar whispered.

"No, I won't forget, can't," the Doctor choked out.

"Then live in the nightmare forever," Myknar hissed.

The Doctor screamed again as his mind filled with the death of his world and a thousand others.

************************************

"That's the Doctor!" Martha cried as the cry echoed around them again.

"Which way?!" R'frax shouted.

Jack held up his hand for quiet. He stood still, eyes narrowed, listening intently.

"That way!" he yelled and turned right, and was off at a run, closely followed by the others.

**********************************

Myknar increased his assault on the Time Lord's already fragile defences.

"Give in, stop your suffering," anger now creeping into his voice.

When the Time Lord refused once again, his patience snapped. He hauled the stricken Time Lord to his feet, claws digging through cloth, into flesh and muscle and bone.

"Now the pain will be real. If you will not surrender to me willing, then I will rip your brain from your body."

The Doctor convulsed in Myknar's grasp as he felt the claws slice through his shoulder, He tried not to cry out, but he couldn't stop himself, the pain too intense, overloading his already fragile mind.

Myknar raised his other arm, ready to decapitate the Doctor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Hey ugly! Put that Time Lord down!" a voice came out of the darkness, and a shot rang out.

The bullet ripped through the arm that was holding the Doctor. The creature that was host to Myknar roared in pain, its claws retracting painfully from the Doctor's flesh. It dropped him with a bone-crunching thud, and he lay still.

Myknar regained control of his host, and whirled to face his attacker.

"Show yourself, so I can see who I am going to slaughter," he snarled.

Jack stepped out from the shadows, gun still trained on Myknar. He felt something akin to snakes trying to crawl inside his head.

"Not this time buddy," he growled and held up the amulet.

Myknar laughed. "Such brave words, for one with no defences. That amulet holds no power, not without a Time lord at his full power to control it, and as you can see, he is not. Without him, it is nothing but a trinket."

Jack suddenly flew backwards, like an invisible hand had swept him aside and crashed into the wall.

"In that case, we do it the old fashioned way, pirate style!" R'frax yelled, as she charged out of the dark, blades drawn, and leapt at Myknar.

*************************************************

Martha's terrified cry broke through the Doctor's pain filled haze. He forced himself to sit up, it was then he saw the reason for Martha's horror, he was almost sick at the sight.

R'frax was caught in the grasp of one of Myknar's hands. Jack was lying unconscious nearby, blood running from a head wound.

The Doctor looked round, nausea making his head spin. He spotted Martha, crouching in a corner, paralysed with fear.

"No, not this," he breathed.

He heard R'frax struggling for breath, if he didn't do something now, she would die, they all would.

With an audible groan, he hauled himself up, his left side shaking with the effort. He stood, head spinning and made to go towards Myknar.

His movement caught Myknar's eye. He dropped R'frax, turned and grabbed the Doctor again.

"Where are you going, little Time Lord? Perhaps I should break your back, so you do not run away."

What do you say?" he hissed.

"Go on, do it, leave the others alone," the Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Hmm, I think not," Myknar said, and reached once more for R'frax.

This time, he didn't close in on her throat. Instead he brought her right up to his face.

"Interesting, I have always wondered what the female of the human species tastes like."

The Doctor's eye widened in horror as he felt an horrifyingly familiar surge of energy.

"No, please, take me, no," he begged.

Myknar ignored the Doctor's pleas, knowing now that this was the way to break the time Lord. At last, he had found his weakness, humans.

The Doctor tried to close his ears to R'frax's screams as she began to burn. He felt the heat as she disintergrated into dust, cutting of her screams.

"No," he whimpered, tears streaking the ash on his face.

"Yes, I have found your weakness. I think I will kill the others, I quite like the taste of these humans."

Myknar dropped the Doctor again, ignoring his agony and grief, and turned his attention to the still unconscious Jack.

************************************

Martha looked on in paralysed fear, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps. Her chest tightened as she saw R'frax burn, and heard the grief filled, despairing howl ripped from the Doctor's throat. She couldn't move when the Doctor was tossed aside like a rag, and the creature reached for Jack.

She didn't even jump when the voice…no….voices whispered in her head.

"Martha," they chimed.

"No, you're not real," she sobbed.

"Martha, listen….." the voices said again, this time in an aggressive tone.

It was then that she felt the pack on her back move.

**************************************

The Doctor watched in helpless horror as Jack was lifted into the air and held inches from Myknar's face.

"You really should choose your companions better…. wait, this one tastes different. He's an immortal, a human immortal. My you do travel with such exquisite tasting food, little Time Lord."

"What, nothing to say, no witty remark or comeback. No begging, no tears, please for their lives."

Myknar laughed and pulled Jack closer. "I shall enjoy consuming this one. Then I think once I have consumed you, I will escape this place and find their home planet. I'm beginning to like the taste of these humans. Still nothing to say," he taunted.

"He may not have something to say, but we have plenty," a voice answered.

***************************************

Myknar suddenly reeled from an unseen attack, and found himself trapped behind a barrier.

A figure emerged from the shadows, a pronounced golden glow radiating from the figures eyes.

The Doctor opened weary eyes at the sound of the voice. It sounded like Martha, but not Martha.

"No," he cried weakly, when he realised what had happened. "It was supposed to be me."

Martha or what inhabited Martha approached Myknar, who was hammering against the barrier.

"Even after eight hundred years trapped in this place, you haven't changed. Still as arrogant as when we brought you here."

Ignoring Myknar, she approached and knelt down by the distraught Doctor. She put a hand under his chin, lifting it until his eyes met hers.

"Do not weep," her tone was gentle. "Soon, this will be ended, you can be at peace."

The Doctor searched Martha's golden eyes with tear reddened ones, new tears glistening in his.

"I'm sorry Martha, it was supposed to be me," he touched her face.

The light in her eyes flickered. "Doctor, it's burning me," she breathed.

The Doctor ignored the hiss from Myknar, as he realised the barrier was weakening.

"Sshh, it's all right, it'll be okay," he murmured, and without warning clamped both hands on her face.

"What are you doing, you cannot," the voices cried.

"It was supposed to be me!" the Doctor roared, as the light blinked out of Martha's eyes and she fell to the floor.

******************************************

Myknar gave a sneering laugh of triumph as he tore down the barrier.

"Now we will finish this!" he roared, reaching for Martha.

A flash of light engulfed Myknar's clawed hand, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air and Myknar howled in agony. He stared in disbelief at his charred hand, and then at the source of the light.

He staggered back; it was no longer the slight dark-skinned female, who had no real control over the power inside.

The light had come from a Time Lord. Not a weak, immature Time Lord, but a Time Lord at the height of his powers.

An injured, enraged, and by the heavens an insane Time Lord!

The Doctor rose to his full height, eyes ablaze with unfocused rage. The light in his eyes was no longer golden. It was black, as black as oblivion itself.

"Yes, let's finish this," the Doctor snarled, raising a hand.

Myknar screamed as the black light poured into his mind, suffocating his power.

The Doctor smiled coldly as he felt Myknar crumble, his eyes shining obsidian black.

The host creature was also suffering under the assault, its flesh turning white, the black, its howls of agony echoing round the corridor.

**************************************

Martha shook her head to clear it, and heard the words spoken by the Doctor. Her stomach tightened at the coldness of them, and the blackness of his eyes.

She looked over at Myknar, seeing him stagger under the Doctor's attack. It was then that she saw the creature properly. Horrified, she realised that the creature may be an innocent host, and the Doctor was killing it in his unfocused attack on Myknar.

She looked back at the Doctor; saw the cold smile and the pure insanity in those black eyes. She knew he wouldn't stop, not until he had destroyed Myknar, and unfortunately the host creature.

Without hesitation, she stepped up to the Doctor, between him and Myknar.

"Doctor, please, you have to stop. You're killing the host."

"That's fine, as long as he's dead," the Doctor replied.

"No Doctor, it's not fine, you can't kill an innocent," Martha pleaded.

The Doctor looked at her and she shivered. She had only seen that look once before, and it had terrified her.

"Go away, little human," the Doctor growled.

"No, not until you stop," she said, standing her ground, bravely staring him in those black eyes.

"I said, go away little human," the Doctor said again, pushing her aside, sending her sprawling.

"Now, where was I," he said.

************************************

Martha landed next to Jack, who was now beginning to stir. She knew she could do nothing about the Doctor, that was out of her hands, the Doctor's fate in his own hands.

She tried her best to ignore the sounds of the battle and concentrated on Jack, checking his pulse, his breathing and his pupils.

She had just finished when his eye fluttered open, then opened surprise wide.

"Doctor!" he yelled.

"Easy," Martha said. "Don't draw attention, now is not a good time."

"What…?" he said, and sat up sharply when he heard the ongoing battle. "We have to help him!"

"No, we can't, not this time," Martha restrained.

Suddenly there was a deathly quiet, causing both of them to look in the direction of the fight.

"Martha, where did they go?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Sixteen**

Myknar found himself standing on a desolate plain. In the distance a storm was rumbling, lightning flared across inky purple skies, a dust cloud whipping across the plain. He narrowed his eyes as a figure appeared out of the dust, long coat blowing in the wind.

"Very clever Time Lord, using my own tricks against me, especially the new body, very good."

"Who said anything about tricks? I'm a Time Lord, I don't need tricks. Shame on you, don't you recognise this place."

Now Myknar was surprised, shocked in fact. "No, it can't be, that world is gone, how can you?" he gasped.

"Like I said, Time Lord. Welcome to the first planet you conquered."

The Doctor was only inches away from Myknar's face, black eyes staring into his.

"Why here?" Myknar asked, feeling distinctly uncomfortable under that soulless gaze.

"Oh no particular reason. I just enjoy the irony of the planet where you became a mass murderer, being the place that this ends. In fact I really shouldn't say I, I should say we. Now no more talk, let's end this."

With a snarl, the Doctor lunged for Myknar.

*********************************************

Martha and Jack blinked, and stared again at the space that had been occupied by the Doctor and Myknar. The only thing left to mark their presence where two piles of ash.

"What the hell happened," Jack exclaimed as he got to his feet, albeit a little unsteady.

"I don't know, but I don't think the Doctor's supposed to be able to do that, "Martha said, wide eyed.

Jack picked up the discarded wooden box. "It might have something to do with whatever was in this box," he said as he examined it. "Didn't R'frax say there were five orbs inside it?"

"Whatever they were, they were in my head Jack, and they didn't feel good. They felt wrong, they felt insane."

Jack winced and drew a breath in through his teeth.

"That can't be good, the Doctor hasn't exactly been the whole ticket himself lately. If those things are a bunch of crazies, then I feel sorry for the bad guy. "

**********************************************

For over two thousands years Myknar had known no fear, he had had the fate of millions in his hands, commanded huge armies.

Now he was running for his life, pursued by someone more powerful than himself. He had taken enjoyment in his work, but his pursuer was mad, in fact, beyond mad, psychotic.

He flattened himself against the rock, trying to still his breathing. He held his breath when he heard the sounds of soft foot falls. The foot falls stopped short of his hiding place, and then there was silence.

Myknar was unsure as to whether he should make a break for it. He was about to move, when he felt a trickle of dust on his face.

He looked up and stared into cold, glittering black eyes, with no trace of compassion or sanity.

"Hello," the Doctor grinned and reached down.

**************************************

The dust storm was once again blowing across the desolated plain, as the figure dragged the unconscious form of the other out into the middle. The figure hauled the other up and shook him viciously.

"Wake up, I want to look you in the eyes when I kill you," the figure snarled.

When he got no response let out a frustrated cry and grabbed of the person neck to snap it.

He suddenly let go like it was suddenly too hot to touch, and staggered back, a look of sheer horror on his face.

"No, no, this is wrong, I can't, you can't."

He clutched his head and fell to his knees, face contorted in pain.

"No, you can't make me. We have to take him back, I'll force you to!" he cried.

Staggering to his feet, he grabbed hold of the figure lying on the floor, pulling him closer as a light began to form around them.

*******************************

Martha and Jack had finally decided to make a move, hoping that the Doctor would still be somewhere within the Labyrinth. They had just stared back towards the stairs, when the corridor started to get brighter.

They turned and had to shield their eyes against the brightness.

As the brightness faded, Jack could see two figures. The figure that was standing staggered and dropped the second.

The first figure turned towards Jack, pain and physical effort written on his face.

"Jack, help me, please. I can't…" the Doctor let out an agonised cry and fell to his knees.

Jack wanted to get closer, but caution won over his instinct to rush forward. It seemed to him, that the Doctor was waging an internal war, one he might not be winning.

"Jack" the Doctor groaned.

The Doctor's voice cut through Jack like metal shards.

"I don't know how to help you!" he shouted.

The Doctor took a succession of short painful gasps before speaking.

"The box…..give it…..to me," he said in between gasps.

Jack picked up the box, but a hand clamped over his. It was Martha, eyes glittering black.

"Don't, it's not him, they want him out of the way," she said.

No, don't listen to her," the Doctor gasped. "Give me the box."

Jack looked from one pair of black eyes to another, narrowed his eyes and then threw the box…..towards the Doctor.

**************************************

"No!" Martha screamed as she saw the box fly towards the Doctor.

The Doctor caught the box, planted it on the floor and opened the lid.

"Move Jack!" he yelled.

White light poured out of the box, engulfing the Doctor and stretching out to engulf Martha, who was now standing alone.

"No, we don't want to go back!" Martha wailed as the light covered her.

"You must, you can't stay, I'm sorry," the Doctor said.

The light began to leach away from Martha, back towards the Doctor, the light now becoming incandescent.

Martha began to fall, but was deftly caught by Jack, who had edged his way towards her. He quickly lay her down and turned his attention to the Doctor.

***********************************

The Doctor was hardly visible inside the light. Jack couldn't be sure, but he thought he heard five distinct voices.

"Please, we just want to be free," they pleaded.

"I'm sorry, you can never be free," the Doctor said.

The rest of what he said Jack couldn't understand.

Suddenly the light formed into five golden orbs that seemed to Jack's eyes to hesitate before descending into the box. The Doctor shut the lid, and the latch closed with an audible click.

The sadness in the Doctor's eyes made Jack's heart ache. Whatever those things were, they were something close to the Doctor.

The Doctor let out a long sigh, and started to stand up.

"Big mistake, Time Lord," a voice snarled from behind…….Myknar!

*******************************************

Myknar had come round, had seen the unfolding event, saw that the Doctor was vulnerable, and had taken his chance.

Blade drawn, he charged at the Doctor, who was in the process of turning to face him.

A shot rang out, and Myknar stopped in his tracks, a bloody hole appearing on his forehead. The knife clattered from his hand to the floor, his body following.

The Doctor spun round, eyes wide with shock.

Jack stood, arm outstretched, smoke whisping from his pistol.

"Like I said, keep your hands of the Time Lord," he growled.

***************************************

The Widow floated, silhouetted against the pulsing star. The ship was dark, apart from the light shining from the observation deck.

The whole crew, including Jack and a now recovered Martha watched as the Doctor placed a small wooden box into a pod. He murmured a few words in his own language, before closing the pod and placing it in an ejector tube.

Seconds later the pod appeared, being pulled towards the star.

"May the winds be always at your back," the Doctor said.

********************************************

The mood inside the TARDIS was distinctly sombre. The Doctor refused to talk about what had happened, the orbs, Myknar, and what had happened when he had disappeared.

He had merely stared at them icily when asked about the Heart, and where the other box had gone.

"I'm dropping you both off at Torchwood. I'll deliver the Heart alone."

They both started to protest.

"For once, will you both do as I say!" he roared, shocking them into silence.

The TARDIS landed with its customary thump. Jack and Martha left reluctantly, and the TARDIS started to fade seconds after they were out of the door.

"I hope he knows what he's doing," Jack sighed.

****************************************

The warehouse seemed deserted, except for the lone figure standing in the middle of the floor.

The sound of ancient engines broke the silence, and a blue wooden box faded into existence.

The figure didn't seem surprised at the appearance, and hardly raised an eyebrow as the tall figure in a pinstripe suit and long coat stepped out, carrying a glowing box.

"So, you survived the Labyrinth. My employers will be impressed."

"I'm sure, let's just say I've had less exciting treasure hunts," the figure stepped forward, holding the box out.

"Thank you, may I see it?"

"There's just one thing. Take this message back to your employers, tell them to back off, I will be watching. Oh, I wouldn't thank me," the figure snarled.

The other figure looked up, straight into a pair of obsidian black eyes.

"Tell them, they will never have the Heart, not unless they want a war they'll regret starting."

If someone had been watching from a hiding place, they would have seen a black light encircle a figure, who was screaming for mercy at a fading blue wooden box.

***************************

**Several weeks later**

Martha ended her call and sighed.

"Do you think he got the message?" Jack asked.

"I hope so," she replied.

*************************************

The party was in full swing, music pounding, coloured lights flickering through the windows of the house.

No-one seemed to notice the man walk in the door, and look nervously around. He was about to turn and leave, when a female voice yelled over the music.

"Where do you think you're going Mister?"

The figure turned and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Mrs Jones," the Doctor grinned.

"I hope you weren't intending to miss my daughter's birthday party. The one we delayed until you were better, "Francine said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Where is the birthday girl?"

"In the kitchen, come on through."

************************************

Martha was drowning her sorrows in a third glass of wine, disappointed that the Doctor hadn't showed up.

"C'mon honey, you know what he's like. He doesn't do it on purpose," Jack said and put an arm around her.

"Doesn't do what on purpose?"

They both looked up to see a very familiar light bulb grin.

"As if I'd miss your birthday, Martha Jones. Your mum would kill me."

They sat in the kitchen, the door closed.

"I thought you weren't coming," Martha said.

"Never, I just had to stop off and collect this."

The Doctor reached inside his pocket and pulled out something wrapped in tissue, and placed it in front of her.

"Happy birthday, Martha Jones," he beamed.

**********************************

Martha picked up the package; the tissue shimmered in her hand. She stared in amazement at the rainbow colours.

"It Varlassion Shimmer Paper, it's not really paper, they're actually millions of microscopic algae. They react to heat, so gently does it," the Doctor explained.

Carefully she removed the paper, inside was a box, tied with gossamer thin thread, which dissolved in her hand.

She opened the box, and nearly dropped it in surprise.

"It's beautiful!" she gasped, and held up a gold chain. Hanging from the chain was a star shaped ruby, edged with diamonds, a garnet at each point of the star.

"Let me," the Doctor said as she went to put it on.

"They say this necklace once belonged to a great warrior, who was tamed by a beautiful princess. It was said he gave it to her on her wedding night, and that she wore until the day he died in battle. But then again, it's only a story."

"It's still beautiful, I'm going to show Mum and Tish, thank you," she said, hugged him, kissed him on the cheek before disappearing into the party.

********************************************

"Nice story, its part of the Heart isn't it," Jack said.

"Yeah," the Doctor said and sat down wearily. "In pieces it's powerless and safe. There just pretty trinkets."

"How about our other problem?"

"Oh, he won't be bothering you again, and hopefully his employers got the message," the Doctor said darkly.

Jack could here the fatigue in the Doctor's voice. "How about you, are you okay?"

"To be honest Jack, I'm tired. Maybe I need to get away, somewhere nice and quiet."

Jack snorted. "You, nice and quiet. If you want a holiday, stick around, there's three women waiting to mother you, I am so jealous."

The Doctor smiled, perhaps he would. Martha's mother always made him cake topped with edible ball bearings.

TBC in 'WARLIKE THINGS '


End file.
